Daisuke Ryunosuke
Summary As a young boy, Daisuke's home village was burned down forcing him and his mother to flee to another village. Finding their way to the Hidden Leaf, the current Hokage grants them refuge and Daisuke enrolls in the Ninja Academy, where he begins his journey to become an elite ninja. After a few years of training and hundreds of missions Daisuke has finally become a jonin whose reputation earned him the title of Shiryu or "Death Dragon". Along with hunting criminals, he is now tasked with investigating a group responsible for the destruction of countless small villages much like his home from his younger days; the group attacks The Leaf and reveals themselves as Neo Akatsuki. Personality Years of training and combat have toughened him up, turning the timid, introverted boy into a bold, strong, and stoic ninja. One thing that stayed is his protective nature towards his friends and mother; he is very intuitive, being able to quickly understand various techniques allowing him to use or counter them shortly after experiencing them. While he is usually composed, he can lose his temper clouding his focus and judgement like it would anyone else; but he quickly adopts a witty persona, cracking jokes to allow himself to vent and regain his composure while at the same time irritating his opponent causing them to lose focus. Assuming he doesn't snap and cut loose all at once. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Daisuke Ryunosuke Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: human Date of Birth: Oct 31 *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' Scorpio Birthplace: ??? Weight: 160 lbs Height: 6' 2" Likes: eating, hanging out with friends, and reading ''' '''Dislikes: killing, going out on missions, Takehiko's bragging Eye Color: brown Hair Color: right side red, left side black Hobbies: stargazing, eating noodles with Hiroko, and training with Lee Values: love and honor Marital Status: he's single Status: alive Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: ' Combat Statistics 'Tier: 6-C Powers and Abilities: 'As a ninja, Daisuke possesses powers and abilities akin to them... * 'Chakra Manipulation: 'Dais has mastery over his chakra allowing him to perform superhuman feats like creating illusions, manipulate elemental forces, enhancing physical strength and speed, and walking on vertical surfaces, water, and ceilings without the use of his hands. He has an affinity for earth, fire, and wind style jutsu with earth being the strongest of the three. ** 'Elemental Manipulation: With an affinity for three chakra natures he has options for offensive, defensive and other supplementary techniques. His fire techniques can wipe out multiple opponents at once, with earth style techniques he can erect powerful barriers, and his wind techniques can amplify the destructive power of other attacks like the Fireball technique and increase the range and cutting power of his weapons. * Ninpo: 'Daisuke is an elite ninja trained in espionage, martial arts, strategy, and stealth. He is a master in hand-to-hand combat with several years of experience, and is able to fight back multiple opponents at once. He has mastered several fighting styles and is a proficient strategist, keeping several paces ahead of his opponent. * 'Supernatural Condition: 'He possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability; Dais can enhance these with jutsu and regular chakra control. ** 'Supernatural Eyes: The Ryugan, or dragon's eye, is a ocular power like the sharingan, byakugan, and rinnegan. This dojutsu grants the owner the powers of a dragon as well as the ability to become one. Attack Potency: Island level (through years of training, he has conditioned his body to be capable of dishing out island busting attacks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(He can keep pace with lightning timers) 'Lifting Strength: Class T '(He possesses strength relative to Naruto in his chakra form back in the day, and he could chuck around tailed beasts) 'Striking Strength: Island Class '(He can hit hard enough to level islands) 'Durability: Island level '(Daisuke can tank island level attacks) 'Stamina: He has such control over his chakra that high ranking jutsu are fairly easy to perform, using them in rapid succession. He has so much chakra, he can fight for days on end. Range: most of his ninjutsu attacks can reach the span of entire islands Standard Equipment: kunai, shuriken, scrolls, string, smoke bombs, black scythe, and other ninja tools Intelligence: gifted '''(Daisuke has an IQ of 115, yeah he's pretty smart) '''Weaknesses: * warriors that are better equipped than him * using his ryugan repeatedly or for long periods will cause stress on his eyes * the more powerful a jutsu is, the more chakra is require to perform it * overexertion and overuse of any activity will exhaust him * water style techniques usually require a substantial amount of preexisting water to use, like in a lake or a large body of water Feats: * graduated at from the academy at 12 * completed 192 missions *# 100 D-Rank as a Genin *# 66 C-Rank as a Chunin *# 16 B-Rank as a Chunin *# 6 A-Rank as a Jonin *# 4 S-Rank as a Jonin * learned Shadow Clone from Hiroko, as well as Dragon Flames at 10 * defeated 700 S class rogue ninja * became chunin at 15 * awakened ryugan at 16 * learned over 17 jutsu * sealed a planet buster * produced powerful collaboration jutsus with Takehiko and Hiroko * became a jonin at 16 Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu: Dais spews out a ball of fire at the target, its size will change depending on the amount of chakra used. The victim is set ablaze when hit. * Ninja Art: Searing Vortex Jutsu: A combination of wind style and fire style, the foe is trapped in a tornado of fire. This vortex zeroes in on the victim as it collapses. * Fire Style: Dragon Flames Jutsu: He exhales a large wave of flames covering a wide area, burning whatever they touch. The amount of chakra dictates how large the flames are. * Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu: A giant dragon made of water homes in on the target and crashes down on them. * Transformation Jutsu: Through the manipulation of chakra, Daisuke can make himself look and sound like anyone/anything else. If he takes a hit, the jutsu is broken. * Water Style: Super Water Dragon: A collaboration jutsu combining water dragon jutsu and a wind style jutsu. * Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu: This jutsu turns one shuriken into multiple shuriken, assaulting the foe with a rain of steel. * Wind Style: Great Breach: A powerful gust of wind expelled from his mouth. * Sealing Jutsu: Prison Mountain: A collaboration jutsu that creates a mountain on top of a pinned down and suppressed target. * Fire Style: Inferno Blast: A collaboration jutsu that combines the Fireball jutsu with a wind style jutsu to produce a village engulfing fireball. * Hidden Lotus: This is a more destructive version of the Primary Lotus, it requires at least three of the Inner Gates to be open. Once enough gates are opened, Daisuke kicks the target into the air and continues to strike them at inhuman speeds. He then deliver a final, powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending the target crashing into the ground; this is usually fatal, due to the speed and power behind the attack, therefore it is used only once in a fight. * Ninja Art: Raining Dragon Fang: Daisuke summons dozens to hundreds of giant chakra dragons from his body and launches them into the sky; at 1/3 the speed of light these dragons fall from the heavens like meteors devastating even large mountain ranges. * Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu: Dais vomits out mud, that mud becomes a wall and solidifies. Its size and strength is dependent on the amount of chakra used. * Wind Style: Vacuum Blast: Daisuke exhales a blade of wind that can cover vast distances and hit multiple targets. * Asura: A Combination Transformation among Team 7 where they become an asura, some details may differ depending on who initiates it, but its overall form as a six-armed, three-faced djinn stays consistent. It also has the combined strength and speed of its parts and can use jutsu from each member. However, its still susceptible to the same weakness, damage undoes jutsu; to overcome this, one will need to focus on keeping the form stable, but this lessens the form's jutsu options. * Shadow Shuriken Jutsu: Daisuke throws two demon wind shuriken, one on top of the other, in such a way that the higher one blocks the lower one from the target's sight. * Earth Style: Devouring Earth Jutsu: He makes several large jaws out of the earth around him, opponents fall in and are crushed as the jaws close. * Earth Style: Mt. Titan: This jutsu turns a mountain into a titanic, humanoid being. The more he makes the smaller they are, unless he uses a separate mountain. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia # Daisuke was name after another fan character I made years prior for another fan project. Additional/Optional Stats Forms: Daisuke possesses the Ryugan, an eye that not only grants enhanced visual powers like the byakugan and sharingan, but also grants powers and abilities akin to dragons like the ability to become one. Picture Category:Naruto Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Chakra Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users